The Romance of Decoy and Scentanna
by Rkerekes13
Summary: Simply a romance nontheless about Decoy and Scentanna, two worthy supertoons who are completely meant for each other.


The Romance of Decoy and Scentanna

By: Rkerekes13

Tonight was another peaceful night in Acme Acres. Batduck and Decoy were driving around in their Batduckmobile. Batduck couldn't help but enjoy the stillness.

"It just don't get no better than this, huh, Decoy?" he asked Decoy, "Decoy?" Decoy didn't respond. He had a blissful expression on his face. Batduck knew this expression. He could tell right away that Decoy had a giant crush on Scentanna. He had had a crush on her for as long as he could remember. Batduck wasn't usually one to give advice, but he knew that it was the only possible thing to do. "Y'know," said Batduck, "I just know that Scentanna will go out with you if you get up the nerve to ask her."

This nearly knocked Decoy out of his blissful state. "You really think so?" he asked with still just a hint of blissfulness in him.

"Absolutely!" Batduck replied, "Just as long as you listen to me, you'll have no problem at all. Here's what you need to do…" Batduck whispered all the methods into Decoy's ear. Decoy understood every step as they were uttered into his brain.

"Alright, I'll do it!" he said sounding proud of himself.

"I thought so," said Batduck as they parked by the Just-Us League of Supertoons building, "Now go in there and show her who's got guts!" Decoy didn't like the sound of that, but he was feeling strong anyway. He went into the building and was soon in the boardroom.

Decoy looked at a control panel. Some of the buttons seemed to be connected to the Supertoons' rooms. He identified one of them with the letter S.

"That must be Scentanna," he said to himself, and he pushed that button in a split second. Scentanna's image appeared on the screen. She was sound asleep. He didn't want to disturb her, so he began very quietly: "H-Hello, Scentanna." Scentanna was now wide awake and turned to the screen in her room. At the moment she saw Decoy, she got into her sexy mode.

"Bonjour, my leettle love sausage," she cooed, "So nice to see vous zis evening." Decoy couldn't help but blush.

"So nice to see you too, Scentanna," said Decoy shyly, "So, um, Scentanna, I was thinking, er… would you like to go out with me tonight?" He waited eagerly for the answer.

"I would love to," Scentanna finally said, and she meant it.

"Wonderful!" cried Decoy with delight. "Want to go to the park?"

"I'll be right down," said Scentanna. The screen went blank, and Scentanna made her way down to the boardroom in a flash. She walked seductively up to Decoy, who panted with excitement. She stroked him with her tail, and kissed him on the lips. "Ready, my leettle Christmas ham?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Mm-hmm!" nodded Decoy, blushing. Taking her hand in his, they walked off to the park together. Decoy knew that this would be a dream come true.

Decoy was already blushing when he and Scentanna got to the park. It was peaceful enough to play in it and cause a riot when everyone else is sleeping, which is something that even Decoy wouldn't dare do.

"Let's sit down," said Scentanna. They both sat down on a bench and watched the moon up in the sky. It was their only light necessary for this truly magical moment.

"Eet's beautiful, eezn't eet?" asked Scentanna.

"It sure is," said Decoy, who never seemed to be at a loss for words at this moment. He was determined to keep it flowing: "You know, Scentanna, I've been pondering this for a long time, but, er, do you kinda… like me?" There was silence. Decoy hoped he hadn't gone and done it.

Scentanna, with smoldering eyes, gave him the response he was hoping he would get: "I don't just like vous, I love vous!" Decoy was ecstatic. He couldn't feel any better. Scentanna then wrapped her arms and her tail around him and began to cover his face in kisses. Decoy couldn't keep the giggles inside him and decided to giggle as she kissed him all over. The blood in his veins were boiling like mad. "Let's go to ze beach," Scentanna suggested.

"I'd like that very much," said Decoy. Hand-in-hand, they walked to the beach.

It was a long walk to the beach, but it sure as hell a good way to get some exercise. Upon getting to the beach, they sat down together on the sandy shore. Using her magic, she made a large blanket appear under her and Decoy. As they lay on the blanket, they watched the moon once more. The sound of the waves sounded so peaceful and even relaxed the happy couple.

"Oh, Decoy," Scentanna cooed, "vous have no idea how much I've been zinking about vous. Here we are, just vous and moi, togezer, on ze beach, on a moonlit night, haveeng ze most romanteec moment of zem all."

"Yeah," said Decoy. His hormones had taken over and caused him to become blissful once more. Just then, Scentanna crawled up to him and smiled seductively at him. Decoy blushed deeply as Scentanna slithered on top of his body, took his face in her hands, and planted an incredibly passionate kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her and they both squirmed while they continued their bliss. Later, Scentanna felt something: Decoy was having an erection. Scentanna was so happy to see that Decoy was having one. She stroked her finger across the bottom of his penis. He shivered with pleasure as she did so, and while they continued their endless bliss, Decoy's face was later covered with lipstick. They pinched each other's butts and tails. They stopped for a minute.

"Oh, Decoy," cooed Scentanna, "I need your love. I need your endless love. Please, just snuggle weeth me forever." Decoy's voice didn't work, but he could still nod. They lay on their large blanket and continued to cuddle and snuggle. They knew that they were never gonna leave each other's side tonight. It was forever and ever for them.

THE END


End file.
